


[Podfic] Strangers in a Bar

by Literarion



Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Drinking, Dry Humping, Frottage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Public Sex, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Literarion/pseuds/Literarion
Summary: Two strangers meet in a bar and flirt by ordering each other suggestive cocktails.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: [Podfic] Fantasies [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984222
Kudos: 4
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Strangers in a Bar

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Strangers in a Bar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24822457) by [Caedmon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon). 



> Music: [Terra Mystica by Alexander Nakarada ](https://filmmusic.io/song/4905-terra-mystica) ([CC-BY 4.0](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/4.0/))
> 
> With thanks to Grin for beta, as always <3

#  [Listen on Anchor](https://anchor.fm/literarion/episodes/Fantasies-8-Strangers-in-a-Bar-encj77)

##  [Download from archive.org](https://archive.org/details/fantasies-8-strangers-in-a-bar)


End file.
